


seaside

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, but they dont kill each other, hinata is on a beach trip with his class, merman au, nagito is a merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hinata finds a merman.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 29





	1. pretty scales

"hey, can you hear me?"

a white-haired merman hovered over an unconscious man, whose name is hajime hinata. 

earlier he had passed out from exhaustion from running after his close friend, kazuichi souda, and collapsed near the seaside. 

hinata's eyes fluttered open, but couldn't comprehend what the other man was saying. 

"hey, are you listening?"

hinata felt a soft hand stroke his cheek, which immediately woke him up. 

beautiful light grey-green laid upon hinata's. 

"who.. who are you?" 

he noticed that the mysterious man didn't have legs, but instead, a white scaly tail. 

hinata had to admit, it was really pretty. it seemed to glisten underneath the dusky sunlight.

he looked like someone straight out of a fairytale, it was almost surreal. 

hinata was dumbfounded to have even found an actual merman right above him after waking up.

"i'm not supposed to be talking to humans, but i was worried when i saw you lying down on the sand like that. i'm glad that you're awake now." 

the merman turned around and started crawling towards the currents.

"wait! what's your name?" 

"i'm nagito komaeda." 

he gave hinata a slim smile before disappearing in the water. 

hinata quickly stood up and ran after him, but stopped.

he had disappeared. 

"ah.. he's gone."

with a disappointed sigh, he turned to go find souda.


	2. sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he comes back lol

five days have passed since that encounter. 

hinata had no luck in finding the merman again.

it made him confused. he had so many questions he wanted to ask.

his class would give him a strange look whenever he would bring up what happened. 

"merpeople aren't real." his classmates would say.

but then what was that? 

hinata lied down on the sand, waiting for something interesting to happen.

the sound of waves crashing, muffled laughter and seagulls squawking filled the area.

it was quite peaceful to hinata, he could just fall asleep right here. 

his hand dug into the fragile sand. he lifted it up, watching the tiny pieces rain down from his fingers back to where it came from.

he sighed, staring at the clouds passing by.

"hinata-kun, aren't you going to join us in making sand castles today? we're doing a competition to see who will make the best one."

the sudden question startled hinata, making him sit up quickly.

"no.. i'll just stay here. sorry nanami."

nanami stood idly looking down at hinata.

"are you okay, hinata-kun? you've been like this for five days."

hinata hesitated before answering, "i'm fine, thanks for asking." 

he heard footsteps meaning nanami had left. 

hinata resumed looking at the clouds before he heard a loud splash. 

it was him, the merman. 

nagito komaeda.

he jumped up from the water, fish in mouth, before diving back in. 

hinata stood up quickly and ran towards the water.

"hey! wait!" 

he called out many times, but to no avail.

he finally saw him again!

his feet dipped into the warm water.

as he walked further, it gradually deepened. 

the water seemed to be slowing him down, so running was useless now. 

despite that, he continued, trying to look for him. 

he was really far away from land now. 

hinata felt his foot press against something hard, knocking him right into the water. 

he panicked, trying to swim back up, but failed to.

he began sinking.

he tried to scream, but it was muffled, meaning nobody would hear him.

everything began fading to black.

**Author's Note:**

> im currently writing this story on wattpad, so i'll repost each chapter i make on there here.


End file.
